pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Avatarofdiscord
Tables Fixed it. The "wikitable" Stylesheet really works. It makes the table nicer. --Avatarofdiscord 16:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ... I think, when the table is inserted, it needs a few (or many) spaces, otherwise, it will invade other areas. For consistency, when creating the table, input the # of rows and columns, then go to the Advanced tab and in the Stylesheet Classes box, put in "wikitable". --Avatarofdiscord 16:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Erm...I tried doing the table on Charmander, and it was fine until I saved it...May need a bit of help :( --FudgeThis Thanks again! ^_^ --Avatarofdiscord 15:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm making you admin now ;) Keep up the good work! I'll give you a Shiny Geodude when trading comes out as well. --FudgeThis The table is found under Insert, next to Template when editing a page. Becoming an Admin would be great! --Avatarofdiscord 15:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) With the amount of help you're giving to the wiki, you can become Admin with me if you want. P.S. How did you create the Bulbasaur table? It looks awesome --FudgeThis Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --FudgeThis (Talk) 22:24, May 7, 2011 Question Can I make small edits to a bunch of pages to try to make them all uniform? --Dessertdesiert OK, sure. The pages look kinda scrambled right now, so making them all the same format-wise would be very helpful. :) --Avatarofdiscord 01:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Reward :P Hiya Avatar! I think you deseve a reward for your hard work :P (Seriously, 30 days straight is amazing!) List any 5-10 shinies you want (I don't know how good your shiny count is), and I'll get them to you ASAP ---FudgeThis :P Could I have shiny Sandshrew, Nidoran Male, Nidoran Female, Clefairy, Vulpix, Mankey, Poilwag, Bellsprout, and Jynx? THANKS!!! :D --Avatarofdiscord 23:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Trading See my blog. :) --Avatarofdiscord 03:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Forum You are welcome. I will help you as much as i can. Thats probably not gonna be much, but i will try. Ive made a suggestion in the forum so that more people will help us with the wikia. Check it, and, if possible, leave some encouraging message in my thread (Suggestions sub-forum) Which forum? --Avatarofdiscord 00:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Move Sets Hi! Tried copy-pasting the formula for moveset from Ivysaur to Venusaur, but it totally failed.. How do I edit moveset to make it look good on the page? Pasting the table doesn't work correctly, so I think you have to make the table from scratch. --Avatarofdiscord 23:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hi, i was playing and trying to level squirtle up and i noticed he gets aqua tail at 28 and iron defence at 34, and since i cant edit it, i was hoping you would --leaf pokemon ruler Done. --Avatarofdiscord 22:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) How to customize my avatar Um... I tried putting a document from paint on my computer for my avatar but its STILL not under 500kbs. Any help? - MisterTig Save as "jpeg" should do the trick... besides of that, don't use paint for that kind of job IMO they're plenty tools that are better for creating and saving images for example Pain.NET or GIMP and thy're free. :-) Adanos 13:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) More help? Hey, its me again. Yeah I know its getting annoying but I only signed up yesterday. I know how to customize my avatar, but when I click on "save" it says my avatar has been changed but when I go to my page my avatar is the same as it was before. Help me!! - MisterTig Well, if the avatar is under 500kbs and all other parameters are okay, then it might just be server load. Sometimes the site doesn't update for things like blogging, comments, etc. --Avatarofdiscord 22:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, did I go about collecting my free shiny correctly? I thought more people would have claimed one from FudgeThis (i was the 6th). --Atomicdog7568 PTD screenshots Do you or anyone else know any good sites to get PTD screenshots because I really wanna upload some to new pages. -MisterTig You could always take some screenshots yourself, Command-Shift-4 on Mac, Alt-Print Screen on Windows. --Avatarofdiscord 02:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) you you are the fourth in the list.AMAZING. YOU ARE VERY GOOD have a free pokemon PTD pokemon from me have a free *shiny* oddish from me. code= 14e00b4b4b6f64 1de1 you don't need to send me anything FreePTDpokemongiver 15:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) --Arcane Shadow Hey thanks for the welcome! I added some polish to some attack pages and boosted the story line page. Nothing major, but I'll do what I can. Could I have a shiny? I'll trade a shiny Butterfree. Hi. I don't need help ;]. I was repair Magikarp becouse someone wrote only "IT IS A FISH". My favorite pages This is one of my favorite pages: http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/A_Cow hi well hi how are you please be my friendBunny567 08:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hi how do i delete blogs? Goto the blog and pull down the edit menu and choose DELETE. --Avatarofdiscord 00:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC)